Please Stay Away From Me
by ruiiko
Summary: Luka is sad that all her friends are more popular singers than her. She watches as her friends get promotions, longer tour dates, more fan mail, and she's dissapointed that she hasn't reached that popularity level, yet. So, she takes it upon herself to distance herself from everyone to try and improve. There's always been one person who has been keeping an eye out for her, though.


**I kinda wanna do a chapterfic again... and I miss writing Meiko and Luka storied. I'm starting to love them again. c: idk tho, this has been sitting around in doc manager for a while now... im a lil hesitant about posting this, but why not, right? Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

There were times where Luka often felt as if she didn't belong. Amongst her, all her friends were popular. They were so loved, and gifted, so talented. They could sing so well, and people simply adored them for that. And Luka loved singing, too! She thought that because of this, she would get along well with her co-workers, as Vocaloids. They were supposed to stand together, preform together, and be friends together.

That wasn't the case for Luka, though.

Although her friends showed her so much love and kindness, she felt as if she wasn't as loved. By the fans, by her boss, even sometimes by her friends. Sure, they smiled in her face, but she always feared they talked behind her back. They were so much more popular than she was, always getting good ratings from fans, touring on demand, great assesments from the boss. Luka was less than that, though. Yes of course, she did get to tour the world, she got to sing infront of various fans, but not nearly as much as the others. As say, Miku, or the blonde haired twins.

Luka felt isolated, in a way. She felt lonely. She wanted to sing, she really did. It was the thing she was most passionate about, but it seemed as though aimlessly singing was getting her nowhere. She beilved that if she just continued to keep up the practise, keep singing, keep smiling... maybe that would get her somewhere.

Not nearly as much as she hoped it would.

There was also something that she was keeping a secret from the others.

Lately, she had been thinking about running away.

* * *

"...And keep up the good work, Luka."

The pinkette sighed, as she was handed a sheet of evaluement. She stood up from her seat, smiling back to the boss, as he smiled curteously to her, with his hands folded on his desk. "Thank you," She mumbled under her breathe, feeling a smile come to her lips. Luka turned on her heel, the smile growing-it was always a good day to hear good things coming from the boss. Today, she felt important. She had gotten a great mark on her sheet, signifying how well she was doing with her singing career. Today was the day that the boss would pull all the vocaloids in to talk with them, evaluate them. She had been told that if she kept up the good work, she'd be on tour soon enough. That her number of fans were increasing, as well as her ratings.

Luka had preformed with the other vocaloids last week on live air, and luckily for her, her verses sucked up most of the preformance. She had gotten a large role in her preformance, and you'd better bet that she put her all into it to entertain the audience. It had paied off! Luka was so happy.

She wrapped her fingers around the door hinge, gently opening the door. "Oh, Luka?"

She freezed, turning around to face the boss. He was leaning forward now, a more serious look on his face. She smiled, anyways. "One more thing." Luka nodded, ready to hear whatever he had to say.

"You're doing really well, lately. We've been debating on whether or not that it's time you finally put on a show by yourself, or not..." Luka's smile widened, her eyes glistening in excitement. A solo preformance?! Of course, she was ready and willing to do it! This was all she could ever hope for! However, a sigh settled her down, and she looked back over to the boss as he scrunched his eyebrows together. "However, I... still am not sure that you're ready to take on a task this large."

Luka's smile dropped. "I'm... I'm sorry?" She questioned, taking a step back into the office, closing the door behind her.

"It's just... we have alot of tours coming up, lately. I mean, Hatsune's concert is just around the corner, and then the Kagamine twins have one coming up in another few months..."

Luka's heart sank. Of course.

"It's not that we don't want to put you up to such a big task like this. I do beileve you can achieve such popularirity, but you still have alot more practising, too. So... please don't be dissapointed, alright? It's not that you aren't going to get a show, that will come in time. Just... not... right now."

"Hm." Luka nodded, looking away from the boss. She crossed her arms, so she could hide her fingers that curled up into a fist, digging into the flesh of her palms. "So, when would that be, exactly?" She asked, trying her best not to sound too upset, but she needed answers.

The boss was silent for another moment. He poked his fingers together, trying to come up with an estiment. "About... a years time, perhaps?" Luka looked up to him. "I do beileve you will be ready, by then."

Luka could only stare ahead. Just when she thought she was going to get some good news, something to be proud of, something she could talk about with her co-workers... it came down to this. Of course, it had seemed to good to be true! That didn't mean it didn't hurt any less... getting praised, and then this. Luka felt like a brick had hit her. Still, she forced herself to smile. "Okay. Thank you!" She spat out, before turning on her heel again, quickly exiting the office.

Once far away enough, she looked down onto the mark on her paper. _An 84._

 _"Miku, Miku!"_

Luka froze, hearing the sounds of the Kagamine twins calling out to their friend. Luka looked around the corner to see the sight of the two latching onto the tealette, as she laughed.

"What's going on, you two?" She asked, as they let go of her. They exchanged a glance, before shoving their papers into her face, giggling amongst themselves. Miku took the papers from them, looking over the report. A big smile came to her face. "95 for each of you?! That's wonderful!" She encouraged, giving them their reports back before reaching out to ruffle their hair.

Luka clutched her paper tighter to her chest, as she held her breathe. Her mark wasn't bad... infact, it was an improvement from previous reports... but she still wished to have a mark like the Kagamine twins. They were always out on tour. Always being aired on television. Fans loved them-Luka wished she had that. But then, they were also always together. They did alot of songs together. The pinkette couldn't help but wonder if the boss marked them as a team, or even seperately-and if he did, what would their reports look like, then?

"So..." Luka paused again, hearing the timid voice of Rin speak up. She looked around the corner again to see the blonde blushing, as she hid her report behind her back. "What did you get, Miku?"

Luka noticed how Miku froze up, before seeming to melt in happiness.

Miku wore a soft expression, as she smiled. "Well..." She giggled, as she reached into her pocket, pulling out her report that had been neatly folded up. Wordlessly, she reached out to hand it to Rin, and Len leaned over her shoulder in curiousity to check it out for himself. Their jaws dropped. "100?!" They gasped.

Luka's jaw dropped, as well.

Miku looked away, her cheeks becoming red. The twins just continued to gawk. "That's awesome! You always get such good marks... I'm so jealous." Rin swooned.

Miku just laughed. "Oh, stop. Please, you're embaressing me! It's really nothing..."

"Nothing?!" The twins spluttered out. Luka couldn't agree more with them-how was that nothing? In a way, Luka almost felt... envious. But she was used to it, by now. Miku was wonderful at singing, she appealed most to the crowd. She was young, joyfull, and adorable. There was this sparkle in her eyes and a true sense of happiness to her. It seemed that she was always happy-she never let a thing get to her. Miku was the type of person to always look on the bright side of things, and always find posititivy, even in negative situations. She was talkative and out-going, always loved talking to fans and signing autographs-as though she never got annoyed by paparazi, or anything. Of course she would get a 100. But she was also quite the oblivious one-she never seemed to catch onto hatred, never seemed to notice the fact that there were people who didn't like her, or talk behind her back. She was the type of person to just smile to them, and act friendly no matter what.

Luka wished she could have that kind of positivy in her life. She wouldn't say she was jealous of Miku, in anyway-infact, the two were rather close-but it would be nice to be so cheerful and oblivious, even sometimes.

"You two should be proud of yourself, anyways." Luka tuned back into the conversation, hearing the praise Miku gave the twins.

The twins simply smiled to themselves, and Luka could see the conversation was staring to break up. She heaved a sigh of relief, happy to herself to hear such talk being done. Looking at her report again, a sigh left her lips, and she turned, dropping it into a garbage can. Compared to her co-workers... 84 wasn't all that great. That slight moment of proudness vanished, as Luka had tuned into that small conversation.

She looked around the corner again-the cost was clear, for the most part. Miku was walking ahead, and the twins had already dissapeared. Finding that she could breathe a little more now, Luka turned the corner, ready to go back to her room now. Even if she passed Miku-that was fine-perhaps she wouldn't ask about her report if she kept to herself. Even if she did, Luka supposed it wouldn't be that bad, so long as the twins weren't around to hear her misfortune, giving the trio something to talk about later.

No. Luka trusted Miku, a little more than the twins.

But then again, they were still young.

And Miku was old enough to know it wasn't right to talk behind someones back.

Luka kept to herself, her pace slow behind the tealette. Even if she did trust her, Luka didn't really want to share anything right now. She was still trying to let herself be okay with the fact that her marks weren't nearly as good as the others.

It was okay, though. She would keep trying, and in time... well, who knows what would happen.


End file.
